


Storms

by kins90



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kins90/pseuds/kins90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets frightened during a thundestorm, and Louis helps to take his mind off it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

Harry chewed nervously on his thumbnail as the rain lashed down against their living room window. He tried not to pay any attention to the howling wind as he and Louis watched the DVD, but even ‘Love Actually’ proved to be a miserable distraction. 

Louis stood up and stretched as the DVD finished. “Right Hazza, I think I’m gonna go to bed. I’m knackered and we’ve got an early start.” He told his curly haired friend with a small yawn. Harry whimpered but quickly covered it up with a cough. If Louis noticed, he didn’t say anything. “Alright Lou, night!” Harry smiled, waving the older boy off as he headed up the stairs. He sighed to himself. He was tired, but he hated storms and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. Harry grabbed his iPod from the table and laid down on the couch. He turned the volume up as loud as it would go, and closed his eyes. As the music started to filter out through his ears, he felt himself starting to relax a little. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, and started drumming his fingers lazily across his stomach as he felt himself drifting off to sleep…

All of a sudden, Harry bolted upright, eyes wide as he gulped audibly. He had felt it, rather than heard it, due to the music, but there had been an almighty thunder crack. The vibrations from it had made their whole flat shake. Fuck this… Harry thought to himself as he stood up from the couch. He needed a distraction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the end, it wasn’t the storm that woke Louis, or even the amount of noise that Harry had been making. It was the smell. He found himself sniffing at the air as he opened his eyes to his surroundings. His stomach gave a rather large growl and he chuckled as he sat up in his bed. He looked at his watch. 2:45am. He frowned. Harry knew they had to be up early for an interview. He swung his legs out of the bed and decided to go downstairs and investigate. As he entered the kitchen, Louis blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t still asleep. There was no way that Harry could’ve made this much food in an hour and a half, surely? He leaned against the doorframe as he watched Harry fly around the kitchen like a madman, seemingly unaware of Louis presence. Louis wasn’t sure why, but the sight of Harry fussing around their kitchen made him smile. “Hazza, what’re you doing mate? Its nearly 3am!” Louis waited, and got no reply, but as Harry turned to put a bowl in the sink, he saw Harry had his earphones in, and most likely couldn’t hear him. He walked towards Harry, but paused briefly as lightening from the storm lit up their entire kitchen, significantly enhancing the contours of Harry’s beautiful face. Louis draw in a sharp breath before frowning to himself, somewhat thankful that Harry hadn’t heard him, and continued toward his curly-haired friend, pulling the earpiece out of his ear.

Unfortunately for Harry, no sooner had Louis done this, an exceptionally loud thunderclap echoed through the flat, causing Harry to jump so high that even Niall would’ve been envious. He let out a small whine as he tried to blink back the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. Louis grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled Harry into a tight hug. He could feel the younger boy was shaking from head to toe. “Shh, it’s okay babe, it’s alright. I’ve got you… Nothing’s gonna hurt you, I promise.” Louis whispered quietly, as Harry clung to him for dear life. When the thunder died down a little, Louis pulled back to look at Harry. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and he couldn’t quite bring himself to meet Louis’ eyes as he spoke. “Sorry for waking you up…” Louis scoffed. “What? Harry, don’t be daft! I didn’t even know you were scared of storms. Why didn’t you come and get me?” Louis asked. “Cos…I didn’t want you to think I was being a baby. I didn’t want you to make fun of me.” Harry sniffled. “Oh Hazza, you big silly!” Louis sighed. “I know, I know. I’m usually alright if I can keep myself distracted, but there hasn’t been a storm this bad since before X-fact… Ahhh!” Harry squeaked, as thunder struck again. “Harry… Harry, it’s alright, come on…” Louis said gently as he grabbed the younger boy’s hand and laced their fingers together. He lead them out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

Louis pulled back the duvet to allow Harry to slip into the bed, before he slipped in beside him, never once letting go of his hand. They shuffled around a bit until they got comfortable, and Louis pulled the duvet over them. “Ok curly?” Louis enquired, as he brought their hands to his mouth, and kissed the back of Harry’s hand. Harry didn’t say anything, he just nodded. “Why are you so scared, Haz? What happened, that made you so afraid of storms?” Louis probed, as he gently brushed Harry’s curls out of his face. Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve just always been scared of them.” He shivered slightly as he listened to the rain beating down against the window. “Cold?” Louis asked. Harry shook his head. “No, just scared.” He replied, and Louis couldn’t help but smile at his honesty. 

They laid in comfortable silence for a while, until Harry spoke up. “Louis… Are you going to tell the others about this?” Louis frowned. “What? No! Harry, no, of course not.” He reassured him. Harry gave him a smile small in return, but Louis barely had chance to register it as the room flashed, followed by the now familiar sound of thunder that had Harry launching himself into Louis’ side, trying to bury himself in his best friend. The thunder sounded like it was getting nearer, which, if he was honest, made Louis feel a little bit uneasy, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Harry know that. He could feel Harry’s hot breath against his bare chest, and it was becoming more and more rapid. Louis gulped. This was how Harry used to get with his stage-fright. He was having a panic attack. “Harry… Harry look at me.” Louis coaxed. Harry was having none of it. Louis used his free hand to turn Harry’s face towards him. He noticed Harry’s eyes had glazed over and his chest was heaving rapidly. “Harry, come on, look at me!” Louis pleaded, giving him a little shake. “Haz, you trust me don’t you? And I promised you I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, didn’t I? Now have I ever, in all the time we’ve been friends, broken a promise or let you down? Harry, have I?” Louis whispered. This caught Harry’s attention, and he shook his head. “No, I haven’t. Cos I’m brilliant. But Harry, you’re scaring me now babe, so I need you to listen to me. Just calm down and breathe for me, can you do that?” Louis questioned, gently stroking Harry’s face.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes as he tried to focus on steadying his breathing. Louis continued to stroke his face, and whispered to him reassuringly as he felt Harry’s breathing slow down and return to normal. His curls were now plastered to his head, his face was flushed, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his body, but Louis still thought he looked incredible. “Thanks, Lou.” Harry breathed out shakily. “It’s alright Haz, it’s okay.” Louis said gently. Harry sighed, and swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip, before chewing on it nervously. The movement caught Louis’ attention, and he suddenly found himself wondering what it would it be like if it was his tongue sweeping itself across Harry’s lip, or how It would feel to just bite Harry’s lip really gently. His own tongue darted out across his lips subconsciously and… Oh Shit, he was staring. And Harry had seen him. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a decent excuse. “Lou…” Harry began, but he was cut off from saying anything else as Louis closed the gap between them and pressed his lips gently against Harry’s. They were soft and warm, and Louis decided that if lightning chose to strike him right now, he could honestly say that he’d died happy, having finally learnt what it felt like to kiss Harry. He moved back and opened his eyes to find Harry looking wide-eyed at him. “Erm…” Louis started, but Harry interrupted him. “Not that, I’m complaining but…what was that for?” he asked, biting his lip as he smiled shyly at Louis. “Well, I thought that… I mean… I wanted you to have a reason to not be scared of storms. Did it work?” Louis asked hopefully. “Hmm… I’m not too sure, you might have to try it again, just to double check.” Harry grinned cheekily. Louis chuckled in relief. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fanfic i ever wrote, and you can probably tell. But, I hope you enjoyed it all the same.


End file.
